Something Resembling Freedom
by NewYouth1
Summary: I absolutely loved "Nosedive" the minute it came out, but I always thought, after watching for the first time, and again in all the other moments I rewatched it, something was missing. Lacie and Ryan didn't meet again and Lacie didn't get the chance to apologize. To fulfill this one desire of mine, I wrote the reunion I thought they always deserved.


Enough is enough. I've lost one entire point, I've been put in double damage, the only car I could afford is a piece of garbage, and now I don't even have the right charger for it. All I can do is sit in this stupid bench in the station and repeat over and over in my mind the fight with Ryan. I shouldn't have said those awful things to him. Some it wasn't even what I real felt, I just wanted to hurt him the same way he was hurting me. I mean, Naomi likes me, what other reason she would have to invite me to be her maid of honour? Him insinuating she was a bad friend before. He got it all wrong. And the Greg thing… I'm sure she didn't fuck Greg. Whose best friend would do that? A chill got through my spine, so I put on my pink jacket, as it must be from the cold night.

Meanwhile I had to discover what the hell I was going to say to Ney-Ney as I could't be attending the rehearsal dinner. At this point I had no one to take me there. I grab my phone and call her. As soon as she picks up I hear the party in the background and her annoyed voice.

\- Lacie, you are late.

\- Yes, I know! I am so sorry, Ney-ney, I've rented a c…

\- Why is your racking so low?

\- I-I had some complications.

\- 2.8!?

\- It will ge…

\- Don't come.

\- What?

My heart dropped to the ground. I didn't expect that.

\- I can't have a 2.8 in my wedding.

\- But you invited me!

\- When you were 4.2.

\- But I am your maid of honour…

My voice cracked as I was yelling to the phone.

\- I find a substitute. Sorry Lace but it's just suicide having you here.

\- Ney-ney, wait…

But she had already hang up. I was in shock. After all I've been through to get to that party, she just… I can't… tears of anger roll down my face and my fists close. Could Ryan be right? Could she been playing with me all this time?

My fingers shake as I press the numbers to call my brother.

\- What do you want? Tell me again how much of an embarrassment I am to you?

All my anger vanished to sadness and the cry didn't stop.

\- Ryan…

\- Are you crying?

\- I…

\- What happened? Are you at the dinner?

\- N-No, I am i-in a ch-charge station.

\- Calm down and tell me where is that.

I take a couple of deep breaths until I can answer more calmly.

\- The first exit of the highway to Port Mary.

\- Jesus Lacie, how did you even got there?

\- I missed my fly…

\- And decided to just drive to the fucking wedding?

He sounded angry, and for the first time I could see why. I understood why he acted the way he did when I said I was going to Naomi's party. Now I comprehend the stories of my childhood with her, the ones he used to demonstrate the real person she is. Naomi was never my friend. I guess it was just nice to have me around, so she could look good… look better.

I didn't even tried to answer, and after a brief moment of silence, I hear him.

\- I'm going to pick you up. Just… wait there.

I didn't have the chance to thank him or say goodbye, as he hang up before I could do so.

The night becomes colder as the wind blows strong. The stupid car shuts to the outside when runs out of battery. The brand fixed that with the new model, but even that I couldn't get with my raking. I could feel the anger bubbling in my guts, but I was to cold and tired to do anything about it. For the next hour and a half I just sat there, sighing here and there. Finally, just when I was considering invading someone else's car to some warmth, Ryan's vehicle appears in the station. I get up and put my pink trolley on the ground, waving at him. He stops the car and I enter. The radio is off. The silence is tense. He increases the heat from the car's AC, and I softly thank him.

\- Ryan…

He says nothing, waiting for me to proceed.

\- I didn't meant anything of what I said.

\- You never took any guys home indeed.

\- But it wasn't your fault… I mean it wasn't because you had a low rating. I just didn't want you judging them.

\- As if… - I saw him smile, what gave me a big relief.- I just want to make sure if they are a good match.

I giggle. It was really annoying sometimes, especially when it was occurring, but I sensed he did that to compensate in some way the lack of fatherhood we had while growing up. Like he was making dad's part for me.

\- Anyway, none of them was husband material… just one night… since Greg I never…

My words were lost in my thoughts, and I couldn't find the courage to search for them

\- Fuck Naomi.

I saw Ryan's face shine in surprise in the front mirror.

\- Yeah, Lacie. Fuck her, big time.

\- Fuck Naomi.

\- Fuck Naomi.

\- FUCK HER.

\- FUCK HER.

\- FUCK NAOMI FOREVER.

\- AND EVER.

\- GO TO HELL MR. RAGGS.

\- GO FUCK YOURSELF PAUL.

\- GREG IS A PIECE OF SHIT.

\- FUCK GREG.

I couldn't stop laughing and Ryan was all in trying to figure it out new ways to invite everyone to go to fuck themselves.

I was experience for the first time something resembling freedom.

The End.


End file.
